


Enstars online-An ensemble stars fantasy au

by Fanfic_wash



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_wash/pseuds/Fanfic_wash
Summary: Yumensaki, a school for young adventurers to learn the ropes. Also acting as guild for its students, yumenosaki is seen as the most formidable adventurer school in the country, and it is pretty much a fact that it will be a student from said school to slay the demon queen. The demon queen, a dangerous foe and leader of all monsters. It is every adventurers dream to slay her! But... well, this year, yumenosaki has the most pathetic parties they have ever seen, all unmotivated to do anything about the demon queen. But still, they all have their goals. And these goals may lead to victory.Every unit will have their place in the story, some more than others, but its a pretty wide range. Eden will only be included for gags, so if you're looking for content on them then this is not the fanfic for you





	Enstars online-An ensemble stars fantasy au

"Gah!" Subaru winced as a beam of dark magic speared his shoulder, quickly dissipating and allowing blood to run down his arm, staining his sleeve.  
"tch.. you've stayed up for longer than expected, I'll give you that." The demon queen readied herself to fire another attack, squaring her shoulders. Subaru however, wasn't going to let this happen. He charged forwards, thrusting his sword int her unprotected midriff.  
"You underestimated me!" he announced as he drew back, expecting to see the demon queen on the floor dying. 

Subaru rolled over, a trickle of drool wetting his pillow.

however, his eyes widened in shock when he saw her standing there, stifling a laugh.  
"Listen, mate.You seem like a cool guy and all... but really? I've already taken down all of your party, and you actually think a simple move like that will defeat me, the demon queen?" There was an incredulous note to her voice now. "But look, I do admire your bravery. So... i'll tell you my name." she smirked. "Its ---- you got that?"  
Subaru blinked. "NO! You didn't actually say anything!" He cried out accusingly, pointing at her.  
"EHH?? OF COURSE I DID!!" She took a breath. "My name is ----."  
Subaru blinked. "Yeah, i got nothing." He stated with a sigh.  
"Eh? Too bad. I'm finishing you now." She flicked her hair, smirking again. Then, she opened her mouth, a beautiful tune leaving it, just like a siren. However, this sound soon turned into a loud shrill beeping.

Subaru clenched his pillow around his ears, grunting slightly.

The ginger male charged forwards, holding his sword up high yet again and swinging it down. It landed a square hit in the head, but the girl didn't seem fazed. She did however stop the noise.  
"Hmm? You really need to get a better grip of your surroundings." She started forwards. Subaru felt his arms go immediately weak.  
"Wh-what d you mean??" He had to fight his drooping eyes.  
"Think about it, do you remember your teammates fainting?" She made a good point, Subaru couldn't remember anything before a few minutes ago. "and, don't you go to sc-"  
"WHA-- THATS IT!! IT'S A DREAM!" He cried, tugging on his hair in frustration and panic.  
"Bingo." The demon queen was now right in front of Subaru. "I guess i'll help you out then." She conjured up a spear of magic, thrusting it deep into Subarus abdomen. It burnt. He felt like he was dying. He attempted to scream, but only blood spurted out of his mouth. His vision was going hazy and a sick panic was rising inside him. Was he going to die?  
"One more thing..." The demon queen slowly lowered him to the ground as he lost consciousness. "My name is Anzu. You should come visit me for real some time."

and then dark.

Subaru shot up, clawing at his stomach as he slowly registered his surroundings. It had felt so real... "Anzu.." The name rolled off his tongue, feeling all too familiar for his liking. He was quickly snapped out of his trance by his phone going off. "Eh?" He leaned over, checking the time. "Wha-I'M LATE! HOKKES GONNA KILL ME!" He shot up, quickly changing into his adventurer attire, a green shirt with an iron vest laid over it, alongside some simple beige trousers. He shot out the door, more than ready.

"Just you wait Anzu... I'm gonna kill you next time.." He smiled as he ran out into the sun to meet his three friends. Maybe that dream wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
